Drive You Home
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. "Cuando estas emociones que estas sintiendo ahora se calmen, cuando estos sentimientos desaparezcan, cuando terminen, lo nuestro estará bien." No. No lo iba a estar. Ambos lo sabían, pero deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Su justificación era que habían actuado por amor.


**Summary:** "Cuando estas emociones que estas sintiendo ahora se calmen. Cuando esto, estos sentimientos desaparezcan, cuando terminen, lo nuestro estará bien." No. No lo iban a estar. Ambos lo sabían, pero deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Su justificación era que habían actuado por amor.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Parachute :)

 **NA:** Y yo sé que he dicho que a mí no me gusta el angst, pero últimamente es lo que está saliendo de mis dedos… lol

PD: Chequen nota final de autor :p

* * *

 **Drive You Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo, la miró. Estaba de pie frente al pórtico de esa casa, con la luz de la lámpara sobre ella. A pesar de que era de noche, y de estar aún dentro del auto, él podía verla con perfecta claridad. Veía como sus hombros lucían decaídos, como si se hubiera rendido.

Bajó del coche y caminó hacia ella. Cada paso se sentía más pesado que el anterior, sabía lo que había sucedido con ella. Lo que había hecho.

Sakura estaba algo exaltada, se sentía hueca. Ella no lloraría por haber dicho adiós. No lo haría. No tenía cara para decir que lo que había hecho le dolía.

Llegó hasta con ella, se detuvo. El silencio se sentía frío. Sentía la desesperación de ella. Compartieron una mirada. Sí, Sakura lo había hecho.

Sasuke no podía dejar que ella cargara con todo. Le dio a entender con su mirada que debía esperar.

Entró a la casa sin siquiera tocar, y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Sakura de sentía en trance. ¿Hace cuánto Sasuke había entrado? Sentía que habían pasado solo unos segundos. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en que haría. _¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?_ Porque a pesar de haber roto el corazón de alguien más, Sakura no podía dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en la persona a quien de verdad amaba.

Habían estado tanto tiempo separados, intentado ocultar y negar estos sentimientos… tan dolorosos había sido, que ahora, ahora sólo quería estar con él.

Momentos después, él ya estaba a un lado de ella.

"¿Hablaste con él?" Sasuke asintió. "¿Qu-qué te dijo? ¿Me odia? Seguro que sí, soy lo peor, no debí-"

"No te odia." _Jamás lo hará._ "Sólo... necesita tiempo." Ella hizo un sonido, como un bufido, pero un sollozo se atoró en su garganta. Sentía que lloraría.

Ambos caminaron por la acera, ocupados en sus pensamientos.

Llegando al carro, él abrió la puerta del acompañante, invitándola silenciosamente a entrar.

Sakura lo hizo. Como muchas otras veces.

.

.

El camino a su casa fue silencioso, pero no podían hacer más, ya ambos habían hablado, ambos se habían enfrentado a sus sentimientos, y no había vuelta atrás.

Su justificación era que habían actuado por amor, y sabían que las personas cercanas a ellos lo entenderían, y que aquellos a quienes habían lastimado con esta relación clandestina, les perdonarían… pero no podían actuar tan cínicamente, no aunque quisieran.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, Sasuke apagó el carro, pero ninguno hizo movimientos para despedirse. En el ambiente estaba la sensación de que, sí lo hacían, si ella abría la puerta y salía, y si él encendiera su auto para irse, ellos perderían. Y ya habían perdido demasiado.

Cuando Sakura colocó su mano sobre el seguro de la puerta, Sasuke habló.

"Déjame decirte esto antes de que te vayas." Recuperó su atención. Podía ver su delicado rostro lleno de remordimientos y culpa. "Cuando estas emociones que estas sintiendo ahora se calmen, cuando estos sentimientos desaparezcan, cuando terminen, lo nuestro estará bien." Sasuke la estaba mirando, esperando a que entendiera.

No. No lo iba a estar. Ambos lo sabían, pero deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

Sakura desvió su mirada. No podía verlo a la cara sin abrazarlo, como tantas veces lo había hecho en ese mismo carro.

"Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos que todo se calme." Él asintió. "También, creo que sería mejor si... si no nos vemos por un tiempo."

No era lo que ella quería. Mucho menos lo que él quería.

"Sí."

.

.

* * *

El calor del verano era bochornoso. Recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, sin poder dormir, Sasuke pensaba en Sakura. Se preguntaba qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo, pues hace mucho que no sabía de ella, que no la veía.

Sabía que Sakura sufría por la relación que había terminado, todo por culpa de Sasuke. Sabía que ella se culpaba a sí misma y se sentía mal, pero Sasuke no podía hacer nada para sentirse arrepentido.

Y si le dieran a escoger una vez más, él sin duda habría hecho lo mismo. Porque no podía vivir viendo a Sakura con alguien más.

Sabía que era egoísta el haberse ido tanto tiempo y esperar a que ella siguiera disponible. Y tontamente creyó que si le demostraba sus sentimientos, que él correspondía los sentimientos que tanto ella trató de olvidar, entonces ellos tendrían una oportunidad.

Y por un instante, casi era así. Esa fantasía casi se lograba.

Pero en esos momentos, todo dependía de ella. Siempre.

Sasuke se quedaría despierto en su cama esa noche. y cuando cerrará sus ojos, miraría la imagen de esa chica de cabello rosa y ojos brillantes.

Podría verla, ahí de pie en el pórtico de esa casa, con la luz de la lámpara sobre ella. Podía verla sentada en su carro, frente a ese solitario mirador, con las luces de la ciudad como únicos testigos de lo que sucedía. Sus cuerpos tocándose, sus labios sobre la piel del otro...

Tal vez él nunca sintió sus besos a libertad, a plena luz y conocimiento de todos...

Pero cuando esto termine, cuando esas emociones se vayan, y si ella regresa a él, y se dé cuenta que lo que han hecho no está mal, de que no era un error, cuando ella regresara y nunca se tenga que ir, entonces Sasuke podrá conducir hacía su casa. Sin el miedo a ser descubiertos o de ser señalados.

Con la libertad de demostrar su afecto, sin caricias o besos robados en la oscuridad de su carro.

Podía sentirlo.

Esto era real.

Y cuando esos remordimientos y culpas terminarán, Sakura no tendrá que irse.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Hum… probablemente quien lea esto quede confundido… y con justa razón. Pueden hacer sus teorías y comentarios, ya se imaginaran quien era el novio de Sakura, porque no era Sasuke.

Otra cosa, la situación es... Este one-shot es un primer borrador de una historia larga. Puesto que me estoy animando a escribir un long fic (tengo varios en proceso) me siento dividida. Notaran que mis historias se basan en canciones, pues el long fic se me estaba saliendo del huacal, y simplemente no podía ignorar este primer borrador.

Entonces, yo terminaré ese long-fic, si a alguien le interesa leer una versión más larga de este one-shot (advierto, habrá smut) me lo hace saber, ¿sí? O sea que si a nadie le interesa, pues… ni modo… y en el caso de que no publique dicho long fic, editaré este one-shot y lo haré más entendible (es que en este momento no quiero dar un spoiler directo)


End file.
